


Teke Teke

by TurquoiseTDW



Series: Scary Story Collection [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Creepy, Creepypasta, Gore, Horror, Night Terrors, Psychological Horror, Scary, Scary Clowns, School, Spooky, Survival Horror, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTDW/pseuds/TurquoiseTDW
Summary: Who doesn't want to unwind and relax after a long day of school work? We like to think we have all the time in the world, until we don't. Not unlike the two girls in this story.
Series: Scary Story Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187249





	Teke Teke

Yui and Makoto had just finished their long school day when they arrive at the train station. They weren't able to beat the rush and the packed train took off without them. Yui checked her phone to see if there would be a later train they could take home. The service was spotty as the two girls stood on the empty train platform. A sudden chill ripped through the tunnels and Yui noticed Makoto pull her coat close.

"It's not safe in Ossica after dark, Yui. My neighbour said he saw an Ondeo when he took a late train home." Makoto explained.

When Yui asked her what an Ondeo was she said that it was a vengeful spirit that lurked in the space where they died. They were known for attacking others indiscriminately in the same way they were killed. Yui turned to Makoto and laughed along with what she thought was a joke, but her grim features froze her train of thought.

The sky darkened as Yui stared at Makoto and a prickling sensation made her shiver. She checked her phone to see if the train schedule had updated with a time on the last train. The estimated wait time was listed as ten minutes.

"Maybe your neighbour was just trying to scare you." Yui assured Makoto

That's when they heard in the distance a scraping noise to call out Yui's doubt.

"Teke...Teke..." 

"We are not alone." Makoto insisted.

On the edge of the platform, closest to the tunnel, Yui saw the tip of a metal hook be pulled behind a pillar.

"Could just be a custodian. Maybe we should ask them for help?" 

Makoto grabbed Yui's wrist and held her back.

"Shhh! There's something I have to tell you."

Another gust of wind hit the tunnel and they saw whisps of long hair whip around the pillar, revealing what looked like the figure of a woman slouched beside it.

"Where did she come from?" Yui asked, ignoring Makoto.

She did look strange, slouched that way with her hair covering her face.

"The station is a weird place to nap." Yui reasoned weakly to Makoto.

Nervously, Yui hit refresh on the train schedule but it still read ten minutes, but they've been waiting a few already. Makoto began to talk about the Ondeo, but when they turned to look at the pillar again there was no one there.

"Stop being foolish!" Yui interrupted.

"Teke...Teke..." 

The sound was closer, like someone was bouncing a metal rod on the pavement. Makoto backed up in fear. She pointed behind Yui and she whipped around. Something was scuttling toward them. It carried a long object behind it.

"My-my uncle said it carried a large blade." Makoto muttered.

The object it carried hit the ground as if responding to the story with the ominous noise.

"Teke...Teke..."

The lights above the girls began to flicker and they could see the figure then, as it propped itself on the scythe it carried. Her hair was blown back by another gust of wind. It looked like a girl their age, but her body was decomposed. Makoto continued her story.

"He said it was the ghost of a woman who died after being pushed on the train tracks years ago."

The lights flickered and gave off an eerie crackle before they cut off completely and plunged everything into darkness. The wind picked up and howled as if an unseen train was rushing by. Yui held back a scream and when the lights came back on, the figure was gone. Started, Yui began to pull her friend up the stairs.

"I'm calling my parents to come get us!" 

Makoto pleaded, "Please Yui! She was cut-" 

"Hang on!" Yui said as she dialed her mom but on the other end of the line she heard the noise at her ear.

"Teke Teke." 

"We have to get out of here!" Yui said.

Turning to Makoto, she was about to say something but no words came out her mouth, only blood. Her grip on Yui's hand loosened and she fell, but before Yui her legs still stood. Yui's vision blurred as she saw her friends torso land and her face looked up at her from the ground. In a state of shock, Yui noticed that the blood began to frost over from the cold. Makoto still blinked as she chocked. Yui barely let out a gasp, when she heard it again. 

"Teke Teke." 

It was the Ondeo, rising its scythe as it appeared next to Makoto.

"I am the Teke Teke, the very school girl who was killed as the last train left the station. I ran for help from muggers that were chasing me but was pushed onto train tracks as the train took off. No one responded to my cries as my assailants got away. They just averted their eyes. The train sliced me in half, leaving my body in the severe cold that just froze me in an agonising slow death. I grabbed a metal plate and hit the tracks over and over, ignored...until I become an Ondeo. With my scythe made of the very metal of the tracks I died on, I destined to do unto others as was done unto me if they didn't share my story." it said, then pointed to Makoto.

"But...Makoto did! She just told me!" Yui cried.

"You didn't let her finish, and because you did not listen her fate was sealed. Now...it's up to you."

Before disappearing in the glow of the approaching trains headlights, the Ondeo warned Yui to pass her story onto others. If she didn't, she would end up just like her and Makoto. She was lucky to board the last train with her life, but it came with a price and so now she must apologise to you, dear readers. She doesn't mean to give you this burden but she doesn't want to die. You must pass this story onto others close to you, those who will continue this shared cycle. Share it with friends, lovers and family. They need to save you! They need to do the same as Yui and don't doubt this...or Teke Teke will come for us all.


End file.
